


Raindrops and Ginger

by StarFeather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFeather/pseuds/StarFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>awesome banner by Asphodelic @TDA</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oliver Wood’s enthusiasm for winning caused practice to increase in frequency forcing his teammates to practice in the heavy rain. Stories begin from Harry’s second year at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raindrops and Ginger

When Professor McGonagall brought Harry to him, he barely stopped dancing around inside the castle of Hogwarts. He had expected his team would win the House Cup last year, but Ravenclaw nailed down the victory. This year, his team had to win. It was his earnest wish to win the Quidditch Cup after six years of losing to the Slytherins.  
It was nearly the end of October. And the weather had gotten worse. Bullets of raindrops thundered on the roofs and windows of the castle. He shoved open the door of the boy’s changing room. The room was filled with the peculiar smell of Quidditch gear, old quidditch broomsticks and dirty socks. Harry had already arrived and started taking off his clothes.

Oliver looked at his lean build and said, “You’d better eat more, Harry. You need lots of stamina to win the game.”

Harry felt a little offended by his captain’s words. Oliver was sometimes too eager to win, often forgetting how the other members would feel about what he said.

In a bad mood, he said, “I’ve eaten beacon and two eggs on toast every morning. I know my body very well, thank you.”

Then the twins entered soaked from head to toe.

Fred said, “It’s raining buckets outside. Are you mad, Oliver?”

George responded, “We need umbrellas instead of Beater’s bats.”

Oliver didn’t hesitate and asked them, “Well, did you at least find out what broomsticks they’re using for the next match?”

Fred answered, “They’re using new Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. They were shooting through the air like jets.”

George said, “They just look like seven green blurs now.”

Harry was depressed to hear the unwelcome information about the Slytherins.

Soon the girls were out of their changing room. Harry noticed that they hadn’t changed into uniforms yet. Alicia’s face seemed to be flushed and Katie was coughing.

Angelina spoke in nasally voice, “Oliver, both Katie and Alicia seem to have caught a cold. They have fevers, too. I think it’s spreading because I can’t stop sneezing, either. We’ll have to take practice off. Sorry.” And they left there.

Harry exchanged glances with twins, but Oliver’s spirits weren’t dampened.

“Well, the odds are that the next match will be played in weather like this. It would be good to get some practice. Are you boys ready?”

Fred groaned and George gave a big sigh and muttered, “Alright. At least we have a big dinner after this. Hunger is the best sauce.” He patted Harry on the shoulder trying to cheer him up.

The heavy rain seemed to have a short break. It was drizzling but the wind was picking up. The sky threatened torrents of rain at any moment.

Oliver shouted, “Fred and George, throw a Bludger by turns at Harry. Harry, dodge it and repeat diving and flying up into the air.”

Goerge was waiting at the other end. Fred threw the Bludger at Harry on the other side of the pitch. Harry started flying up higher in the air. The first session wasn’t so hard. He rather enjoyed the training in the shower of the rain and the wind blowing down from above. The pace of coming Bludgers was slow. It was clear that Fred and George weren’t going all out. They seemed to decide that they would make it through by just passing a Bludger not aiming directly at Harry.

Oliver bellowed from the goal posts, “Fred, George, put your whole strength into this! Harry, I’ll release the Golden Snitch, now!”

“Keep your temper, Oliver.” George shouted back and he returned the Bludger Fred threw from above.

It started raining hard again. It fell down on them in big raindrops. With wet hair stuck to his forehead, Harry squinted at the little glittering wings. He darted towards it but failed. The Golden Snitch slipped away from his right hand.

The wind was now howling in the pitch. He felt like he was fighting the massive gust of wind. Frustration, exhaustion and hunger were filling him. Harry’s search for the winged ball seemed to last forever as rain splattered his glasses.

He fantasied over the dinner. He imagined potatoes and beef steaming on his plate and a side of brown gravy that he would pour all over them. Then the winged ball appeared in front of him. Through the haze of the rain he made a second attempt to catch the snitch. This time he succeeded. Oliver looked satisfied and told them that practice was over.

Drenched to the bone, Harry trod miserably to the Gryffindor tower following behind his teammates. Just as the twins and Oliver disappeared behind the portrait of Fat Lady, Harry noticed bright ginger hair to his left. Ginny Weasley stood a few feet away holding out the sports towel for him.

Harry took it and said, “Thank you.”

Ginny looked deeply into Harry’s eyes, blushed, and turned on her heel. She muttered the password of the Common Room and was through the door before he knew what had happened. Feeling little drops of water trickling down his face, Harry couldn’t forget the image of her ginger red hair.

 

 

* * *

**A/N: Many thanks to awesome beta readers, TreacleTart and krazybotharryginny.**

 


	2. Training Obsession (Harry's Third Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Our captain loves to discuss more than actual practice. Merlin, save him!" Fred sided with George.  
> Listening to the sound and the discussion between Oliver and Angelina, Harry dozed off. He had a dream.

"The next match is Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw," Oliver declared, strutting from left to right in front of team mates, "We have to win." He continued, "Katie, keep possession of the Quaffle as long as you can. Alicia, your scoring rate is rising. Fly your own way to shoot the Quaffle. Don't be afraid of Bludgers. The twins will follow you. Angelina, throwing long shots when you feel it's necessary. And twins-"

Then Fred cut in, "Oliver, we know what you'll say, Don't hit a Bludger directly at the offending Beater!"

"Right. If you do that, we'll be penalized. And Harry," Oliver added lastly, "Show Cho Chang your talent, your acceleration!" Then Oliver approached Harry and he steered him to the corner of the changing room. He said, "Are you sure that you can drive them back?"

Harry looked at him blanky and asked, "Drive them?"

Oliver nodded eagerly and whispered, "The horrible creatures who guard Azkaban."

"Oh, yeah, you mean Dementors." Harry clarified.

"Yeah, can you?" Oliver asked again.

"I think so." Harry shoved his right hand into his pocket and gripped his holly wand tightly.

"Good." Oliver heaved a relieved sigh, and spoke up, "Okay, everyone, it's raining again outside but considering the day of the match will be the same conditions, we can't postpone the training session."

"We have enough, Oliver. Let's do it now." George cut in.

"Okay, George. Don't vent here. One more thing to say."

Every team mates heaved a big sigh and became thoroughly disgusted at Oliver's obsession with strategy meeting.

Oliver continued without a flinch, "Alright, I made a chart for the match."

They groaned. Angelina muttered, "A bloody chart again?"

"Not, one. I made two charts." Oliver pulled the wand out of the pocket of his Quidditch uniform and pointed at a white screen hung on the wall. Then the first chart was displayed on the white screen.

Harry felt giddy seeing colorful arrows with names moving over the board.

Oliver started explaining the first chart, "Well, this light blue arrow is Cho Chang."

Harry squinted at the light blue glint but the light reflected against his glasses, it was hard to see it.

Oliver continued without noticing it, "I analyzed her movement over the last two weeks during the Ravenclaws' morning practices."

George asked, "When could you slip into their training sessions?"

Oliver coughed lightly, "Well, I have many fans among the Ravenclaws."

Fred twisted his words playfully, "Ah ha! I know all the names of your fans."

"You bet? Well, back to the strategy. She has no plan." said Oliver.

"What did you say?" Harry asked astonished.

"She doesn't prepare anything. I guess she'll follow after you and she'll wait for you to find a Snitch." Oliver stared at Harry with a straight face.

"Oh, you can take advantage of her, Harry." Fred patted him on the shoulder, "Show her how far you can dive. She'll give up. I reckon she can't do acrobatic performances."

"And swoop up to the sky like the merpeople dive deep to the bottom and go up to the surface in the Great Lake. Your acceleration is unprecedented in the history of Hogwarts Quidditch match." George joined in.

Oliver called three girls in front of the chart and began lecturing how to dominate the possession of Quaffle. Harry heard Angelina retort against Oliver. George stood near Harry and whispered, "It'll be longer than before. See her face. I reckon the practice will start after thirty minutes."

"That much time?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, our captain loves to discuss more than actual practice. Merlin, save him!" Fred sided with George.

Harry took a step closer to the box of Quidditch balls. He opened it and picked out the Snitch. He sat down on an old wooden chair and let the golden winged ball float in the air. He loved to see the beautiful ball and liked listening to the humming sound. Listening to the sound and the discussion between Oliver and Angelina, Harry dozed off. He had a dream.

He was flying on his Firebolt. The clouds were washed away after long rain. The sky was the colour of grey marble above the horizontal plane of the Great Lake. A beautiful rainbow bridge appeared over Gryffindor Tower. He was heading in that direction. One of the windows of the girls' dormitory caught his eyes. There, a red-haired girl was writing a letter. A small goblin was waiting for her. When he tried to find out who she was, he was shook out of sleep.

Oliver woke him up, "Harry, let's go practice."

Harry stood up from the chair, rubbing his eyes. It was still raining outside. The training session hadn't even started yet.

 

* * *

 

**A/N: Beta by awesome krazybotharryginny. Please leave your insight below. Thank you for stopping by. :)**


	3. Fireflies  (Harry's Fourth Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt, "Fireflies by Colin & Caroline" & "culture: Southern US" was given by paulatheprokaryote @ Jo Rascoph's HPFanfic Around the World Story Challenge.

_**"Do you remember that hot July** _

_**Lighting up the night like fireflies** _

_**Time flew by** _

_**Counting that star in the blackest sky** "_

_- **Fireflies by Colin & Caroline**_

* * *

 

Ginny felt like she’d been searching for hours. In the middle of their Quidditch match in the backyard of the Burrow, the Snitch had vanished, and it hadn’t come back. She’d already looked in the orchard; now she reached the overgrown reeds near the pond. There, she found them- innumerable yellow-green lights blinking in the dark.

 

“Fireflies.”

 

Harry’s voice came from behind her; it had already cracked, and was much deeper than it had been last time she’d seen him. She glanced back and she was suddenly aware of his height. He was as slender as ever - her mother would be fretting over his undernourishment - but he had, remarkably, grown taller. She noticed how close he was standing, and suddenly had butterflies in her stomach. He was her first love, and would be her only love from now on.

 

“I wish the Snitch could flash like these fireflies,” Harry chuckled, shoving some reeds aside.

 

“Be careful, Harry. Don’t trample the poor fireflies,” she scolded, wandering along after him.

 

“Oops! I think I killed one,” he stopped so unexpectedly that she bumped against his back. He smelled like dirt and wood, maybe his Firebolt’s.　

 

“Are you sure that the Snitch is over here?” His husky voice attracted her. “Ginny? Are you listening?”

 

“Oh, yes. I’m sure. Let’s keep looking.” Then he touched her hair suddenly, and she barely contained a gasp.

 

“A firefly!” He cupped his hands gingerly around the tiny insect, freeing it, and then released it into the cooling air. “Look!” he said, pointing at the evening sky.

 

Ginny was enchanted at the sight. Countless stars and fireflies were blinking in the night sky. Fluorescent green and white silver dots were scattered across the dark heavens. She was startled out of her reverie by Harry whispering in her ear.

 

“Your hair…is different from Ron’s.”

 

“Oh, is it? How?” She had no idea what he was going to say. She heard a humming sound near her ear, but was too distracted by Harry to pay it much mind.

 

“Your hair smells like flowers and…” He trailed off, and his eyes fixed on her hair. Then he grinned widely. “I found it.”

 

His hand brushed through her hair gently, and when he pulled it back, he was clutching a tiny golden ball.

 

The Weasley’s Snitch was so worn out after being used so often by seven children that it had lost its luster. It rested its tired wings in Harry’s palms, and he rubbed it fondly like it was his pet.

 

Seeing his boyish behavior, Ginny felt the urge to confess her feelings; but instead of voicing them, she stepped into the pond. The water was cool and pleasant, especially after staying in the hot July sun all day. Playing no mind to the fact that she was wearing clothes, she started to swim.

 

“Hey – Ginny, Come back! I can’t get the Snitch wet!”

 

She heard his voice from a distance. Floating on her back, she gazed at the twinkling stars above her. Time seemed to stop for a moment. All stardust and the world were hers. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze blowing across the pond. And she heard someone wade over, making waves lap against her sides.

 

“I almost forgot how shallow this pond is.” With the Snitch in his left hand, Harry took off his spectacles and wiped droplets of water off his face with his arm.

 

The moon appeared through the night clouds. Under the moonlight, she could see jet-black strands sticking against his forehead. And his beautiful green eyes greeted her softly.

 

* * *

 

**A/N: Great beta read by poppunkpadfoot! I'm eager to listen to your thought. Please leave your comments below.**


	4. A Red Apple in Her Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Harry awoke. Was that even a dream? He wondered. It had seemed so real.

_Harry was having a nightmare. One that led him in a bad mood. He was furious. He could feel the snake rising up in him. Slowly, Harry began to shift into a snake in his dream. He was the snake._

Suddenly, Harry awoke. Was that even a dream? He wondered. It had seemed so real. He didn’t want to admit it, but he’d been the creature. He couldn’t tell anybody about the dream, even to his best mates. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve and tried to sit up on his bed. But his scar hurt so hard that he couldn’t bring himself to lift his head from the fluffy pillow. He couldn’t suppress a groan of pain. Unfortunately, his groan woke Ron.

“Harry, are you okay?”

“I had a bad dream.” His scar was still hurting. He held his head with his both hands trying to ease the pain.

Ron climbed down from his bed and came closer. “You look pale. Like you saw a ghost.”

What Ron said might be real. Voldemort had been his demon. He killed his parents at Halloween night. He heaved a big sigh and noticed his best mate was also in a bad mood.  
“You look gloomy. What’s the matter with you?” And he noticed soon, “Quidditch, right?”

“Yeah. You know, Angelina must be angry with me.” Ron stared at the floor.

Since Oliver Wood left Hogwarts, the Goddess of the Victory seemed to have abandoned Gryffindor Quidditch team. And Umbridge’s arrival had made the situation worse in their fifth year. They hadn’t had any proper practices because of her insane school rules and unfairness. But still Harry believed in his team. Making sure his pain was subsiding, he tried to cheer Ron up.

“I know you think Oliver was great, but your save is spectacular. All you need is…” Before he could finish speaking, they heard Neville burp loudly from his bunk. Ron shook his head.

“I reckon he ate one of Fred and George’s trial products, one of the chews. I told him not to, but I think he did anyway.” He stepped near Neville’s bed and crouched down to pull out a washbowl for him. But he noticed a spider crawl out of the dark corner and yelped. “Harry, help!”

Harry got down from the four-poster and caught the spider. Afraid of crashing the tiny creature, cupped it gently between his hands. He reached the window and urged Ron to open it. Frowning, Ron unlocked and shoved open it. A rush of cold air blew in and Harry released the spider outside.

Seamus had been woken by Neville. “Fred and George are geniuses. They’ve already made more than twenty-five Galleons.” He grinned sleepily and helped Neville to pick up the orange chew to calm down the vomit. “Bit early to eat the foul thing though, Neville. Defence with Umbridge doesn’t start ‘til after breakfast.”

Harry thought that it might be a good idea to try the chew to skip Umbridge’s lesson. The words, ‘I must not tell lies.’ were still red raw on his skin. “Neville, I wanna try the one. How much are they?”

Neville with a big gulp managed to stop vomiting. “I’m sorry, Harry,” he said weakly, “That was the last one.”

“Oh, never mind. It’s okay.” He needed some fresh air, not the cold wind from outside. He quickly got changed clothes and left the boy’s dorm. When he went down the stairs, he saw Peeves in the hallway. Peeves upon spotting him, started singing loudly.

“Potty luurves Chang. Potty luuuuuurves Chang!”

Harry felt a flip in his stomach and shouted, “Stop Peeves! I’ll tell Dumbledore that you’re lurking around bothering students!”

Peeves didn’t stop singing, but he didn’t seem to want to be tattled on to the Headmaster and left. That was when he heard voices nearby. Embarrassed by the singing, he hoped nobody had heard what Peeves had said. He pulled out the Invisibility Cloak just in case and approached the spot where the voices were coming from. Around the corner he saw Ginny with Michael Corner. She looked irritated by whatever Michael was saying. She folded her arms and said, “I called for you this early in the morning, because at breakfast table, Umbridge watches us, you know?”

“You just want to protect Potter, right? But he doesn’t have interest in you at all.”

“I know that!”

Harry thought Ginny was going to cry, but she didn’t. He remembered what Hermione said to him the other day. “Ginny fancied you once. But she gave up and she is going out with Michael.” As he wanted to make sure what she was going to tell Michael, he was going to chase them. But his scar began hurting again. He managed not to cry out from the pain until Ginny and Michael left for the Great Hall. In the next moment, he became Voldemort again. He was flying in the grey sky searching something very important. On the ground, Muggle performers in Halloween costumes were dancing around a huge bonfire, and one of them was shouting his poem in the audience. Harry was eager to have a look, but Voldemort ignored the show. He landed on the street, at the end of which stood a familiar telephone box. It was easy to get inside, but Voldemort didn’t do as Harry imagined. He tried to pull out something big and long, a kind of creature. Harry knew what it was, but before he saw the creature, he was woken from the dream.

“What’s the…?” Harry blinked at the vivid red. An apple was held out towards him.

“You didn’t have a chance to eat breakfast. I brought you this. Have a bite, Harry.” Ginny squatted down and put the apple on his lap. “You look pale. Are you okay?”

“Seriously, I worry about you, mate. You have to talk to Dumbledore.” Ron was standing with Hermione next to Ginny.

His Invisibility Cloak seemed to have slipped by his side. Hermione frowned and said,

“How long have you been here, Harry? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?”

“No, I’m fine. Just a dream as usual.”

“A dream? What kind of dream, Harry?” Hermione sat next to Ginny and observed Harry’s condition. “Promise to tell this to Snuffles.”

“Okay, I’ll tell him…” Harry stared at the red apple. He thought it was very beautiful against the white skin of Ginny’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This story was written for the HPFT October Gryffindor Writing Challenge hosted by TidalDragon.  
> Many many thanks to my great beta, poppunkpadfoot!


End file.
